


Sky Above

by cluusheen



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 2020 sucks, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Evil Plans, Gen, Head trauma, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern Era, Non-Graphic Violence, Online School, Running Away, but she here, fuck rona, virtual learning lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluusheen/pseuds/cluusheen
Summary: All Race has ever known is a life with his brothers, Jack and Crutchie. A life that didn't begin until he was six years old. There's a whole other world of which he remembers nothing.Jack has been hiding the truth about Race's past for years, afraid of what would happen if he knew. But just before he's ready to tell him, a harmless school project reveals everything to the traumatized kid, sending Race on a frantic search for answers and on the path to destruction.**Story and chapter titles from Jacob Collier's 'Sky Above'
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly & Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin, Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Medda Larkson | Medda Larkin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. What Are You Dreaming Of?

Pitch black nothingness encompassed Race. He saw absolutely nothing except the faint outline of a man towering over his cowering body. His cowering body, searing throughout with immense pain.

He's alone with this man, this man that he knows, somehow. Even though he can't see what the man looks like, he has a feeling that the man is his father. His father, he can't even remember. But it's him. He knows it's him. Not because of his face, there's not a face to see, but because of the pain. He remembers this pain. He remembers it like he remembers his name and how to breathe.

Breathe. He needs to breathe. He isn't breathing. Why isn't he-

"No!" Race cries, shooting up like a rocket. Hands are grasping him.

Hands, hands, hands, everywhere- he can't breathe. He can't touch anything, but everything touches him. He  _ can't- _

Nothing.

"Racer?" A gentle voice asks. And suddenly, the darkness clears, and Race can see Jack's worried green eyes staring into his.

Race, with shaking hands, grips onto the sleeves of Jack's blue crewneck. He squeezes him; one, two, three. And relaxes his hold. He's real.

Race finally breathes in deep and melts into Jack's arms, finally noticing Crutchie sitting across from them on the coffee table. They're in the living room of their apartment, he realizes. He must have fallen asleep watching Avatar reruns with his brothers. He looked out the window over Manhattan; it was dark, just as dark out there as it was in his head. 

"Race," Jack whispers, voice soft like silk but shaking like a leaf with worry, "What happened, Bubba?"

Race shook his head against Jack's chest, taking in the warmth and familiarity that surrounded him. He couldn't speak yet; he needed to breathe. Breathe, just breathe. That's it. Breathe in the scent of paints and ink that was his older brother.

Crutchie leaned closer to the two, "Race, is there anything you need, bud?"

Race shook his head again, but this time he pulled away from Jack and rubbed at his eyes. There was too much going on; too much noise, too much light, too much.

"Can-Can you turn off the TV," He mumbled. Crutchie nodded as he grabbed the remote and shut it off. Jack continued to rub circles in his baby brother's back while sharing a worried glance with Crutchie.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Crutchie asked.

Race was silent for a minute. He stared off with blank eyes, wringing his hands together, and bouncing his knee up and down. Jack was about to repeat the question before he nodded.

Race cleared his throat, "I think it was my dad."

Jack stilled beside him, only for a moment so brief, Race wasn't sure if it even happened.

Crutchie laced a hand over his kid brother's bobbing knee and asked, "Your dad? What was he doing?"

Race shook his head, "I… I don't know, just- just  _ hurting _ me. He didn't say anything or-or… I don't know. It just started happening."

"Well, it's over now," Jack soothed. "It wasn't real, okay? He could never hurt you."

Race furrowed his brow as he continued to stare at nothing. He turned slightly towards his oldest brother. "What happened to him?"

Both his brothers tensed at that. They'd never actually discussed this with Race. He never seemed to want to know. Whenever they brought up the topic in the past, he tensed up, and his face paled. They'd begun to drop the matter entirely.

Before Jack could even begin to sputter utter nonsense, Davey walked in from the kitchen with a tray of steaming mugs in hand.

"I made some hot chocolate with extra whip cream and marshmallows!" He announced. He set the tray beside Crutchie and sat on the opposite side of Race. "You okay, kid?"

Race nodded his head vigorously and grasped at one of the mugs.

"It was your dad?" He asked gently.

Race nodded again. "They've been getting worse," he admitted.

Jack squinted, confused. "How long have you been having these nightmares of him?"

Race shrugged, "I dunno. A couple weeks, maybe?"

David squeezed the kids shoulder, comfortingly, "It's alright; they're just dreams. Maybe we can get you some melatonin gummies to help you sleep better. What do you think?"

Race pursed his lips for a moment before nodding. Jack glanced at the clock and stood from the couch, motioning for Race to stand, too. "C'mon, kiddo, let's get you to bed. You have class in the morning."

As the two walked to Race's room, Crutchie sighed, rubbing his temples, "We have to tell him."

"I know, but Jack's his legal guardian, and he's still not ready," David replied.

"I don't care!" Crutchie exclaimed, trying to keep his voice quiet enough so Jack wouldn't hear. "Race has to find out sooner or later, and wouldn't it be better if it came from us?"

"Charlie, man, I completely agree, but it just isn't up to us. I can try to talk to Jack tonight, maybe change his mind about it, but he's adamant about having some plan to break the news."

"Yeah,  _ bullshit _ , he has a plan. I love my brother, Dave. I do, but I know he's just afraid to tell Race the truth."

"He is. And I know he's coming from a good place, but it really isn't healthy, is it?"

Crutchie sighed and looked down, "No, not for either of them… God, if only Jack weren't so stubborn, maybe we wouldn't be dealing with this mess anymore."

Dave was silent for a minute. His partner was incredibly stubborn; he knew that. But Dave also knew it was how he coped with the obstacles life threw at him. Jack was terrified of hurting others, and he'd be damned before he let himself hurt Race.

"Have either of you spoken to Medda about this?" David asked.

Charlie shook his head, "Nah, I haven't. Jack maybe, but if he has, he hasn't told me. Why?"

"I don't know. I just thought she might know how to help with all this is all."

Crutchie nodded, "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow, but for now, I'm just gonna head to bed. It's been a long day."

Davey breathed out a slight laugh and nodded, "Yea, you're right, it has. I'm gonna go sit out on the terrace; get a little air."

Crutchie smiled, "Sounds good, night, man."

Davey nodded and smiled back, "Night."

He watched Charlie grab his crutch and work his way to his bedroom before turning and crawling out onto the fire escape. He breathed in the crisp, New York City autumn air and smiled. The world may be going to shit, but at least it was a clear night, and a couple of stars were peaking through the city lights. At least there was something else out there besides the horrors of the real world—something pure and bright, something akin to hope.

Maybe, Davey thought, maybe things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!!!! thanks so much for reading the first chapter for Sky Above!! I've been working on this idea for almost a year now and I'm really glad to finally start writing it :)
> 
> just a few notes  
> 1\. jack and crutchie met as foster brothers under medda's care in Santa fe  
> 2\. they also met race in Santa fe a couple years later  
> 3\. crutchie is older than race for this story, I just like that dynamic a lot  
> 4\. jack and davey are dating but it's not a very major part of the story  
> 5\. jacl adopted crutchie and race and moved out of meddas to live in the city but the reason why and everything else will be answered in the story :)
> 
> I really appreciated any kudos and comments left it means the world to me! thank you so much for everything and I hope you enjoy :))))


	2. Seems Like You’re All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i am really sad so yall get two chapters today!! wooo
> 
> um yea I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> its a little shorter but we're gonna start picking up speed soon or whatever lol

Jack found Davey still sitting on the fire escape an hour later, eager to join him. They didn’t get a lot of moments to themselves these days with everyone home because of the pandemic. But at least they could still see each other.

Jack rushed to meet his partner, a wide grin spread across his face as he knew Davey could always turn the worst nights into pure bliss.

But the air turned tense the minute he stepped onto the fire escape. Davey didn’t turn to look at him, only said, “Close the window.”

Shit. Jack’s grin fell.

“Uh…” He muttered, slightly nervous. Davey didn’t  _ sound _ too angry, but he didn’t sound very happy either. 

Davey chuckled, “Just trust me, love. I’m not mad, or anything.”

Jack slightly relaxed at this and slinked over to sit on the ground next to his partner. They couldn’t afford too much furniture for the apartment when they first moved in, so they stuck to just a couple of blankets and pillows for the balcony. It was minimal but cozy, and no matter the season the boys felt warm and secure when sitting out there and looking at the stars.

Davey wrapped an arm around Jack’s tense shoulders and pulled him closer. They sat there in silence, content with nothing but stars above, the sounds of cars below, and each other’s heartbeats beside them.

Time passed slowly on the fire escape. The late Manhattan sky watching over the two lovers didn’t change for a second; the world was at a standstill for a few moments of peace.

But Jack was curious, and he knew they’d still have time after whatever Davey needed to say. So he looked at his partner and asked, “What’s going on?”

But Davey didn’t reply. He sat there gazing back into Jack’s eyes, just for a moment. “Race,” he whispered. 

Jack’s face fell at that. He looked down, “I know. He’s not doing too good.”

“Nope… So when are you gonna tell him?”

“Davey, I…” Jack sighed in frustration. “I can’t right now…”

Davey rolled his eyes, “And why not?”

Jack really didn’t want to talk about this. Not now. Not after what Medda told him yesterday. But Davey’s hard stare persisted, and Jack just melted under those hazel eyes. 

“Because his dad just escaped from prison yesterday, alright?” Jack stood in a panicked hurry. His anxiety was skyrocketing and could just sit there any longer. “And I don’t want him doing anything stupid with that jackass on the loose! I mean, who knows what he’s planning to do?”

Davey’s gaze softened, “Well, better to tell him so he can be prepared rather than let him wait around and get caught off guard! Jack, you told me he doesn’t even remember what his father looks like. What if he comes here? What if he  _ finds _ Race? Do you really want to know what he’ll do then?”

“I- Davey, he…” Jack sputtered. He sighed and looked at his feet. Davey was right. Davey was  _ always _ right. He needed to protect Race, and keeping this from him wasn’t going to protect him.

“Davey, he doesn’t remember anything that man did to him. He doesn’t even remember living with him for  _ six _ years! Or-or coming to Medda’s house in the middle of the night because that monster was gonna-” Jack cut himself off. He couldn’t say it, could barely think it. 

Davey rested his hands on Jack’s shoulders. Usually, he had all the answers, but tonight he couldn’t think of anything to say. He knew Jack wanted to tell Race, but he was so scared. The possibilities of how he’d react were limitless, and any one of them could snap Jack in half. Davey wasn’t sure if he’d be able to bear it, either.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He drew Jack back into his arms and held him. With the stars as his witness, he held Jack as the man broke down in tears. Tears of a big brother, unable to protect his baby from the cruel, miserable world.

And Davey held him tighter than ever before because he was afraid if loosened his hold at all, Jack may fade away. But standing there together, under the Manhattan stars, Davey knew they would all be okay.

Soon.

///

Race woke up to a cold. An overwhelming, unbearable cold that felt like a pit in his stomach. He thought maybe it was just a cooler Manhattan night, and went to shut his window. But it was already closed. His fan was off. The radiator was blasting heat. He snuggled next to it to stay warm.

He felt empty. There was nothing inside him but a cold rock resting in his belly.

Race wondered if it was because of the dream he’d had. The nightmare. His father. They really had been happening more often. Almost every night for weeks now. But they never left him feeling so cold.

Waking up in a cold sweat in the dead of the night was one thing. Even the panic attacks that often followed, he was growing accustomed. But this was something different altogether.

Something was soon coming.


	3. Do You Feel Free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i know its been a while and I'm really sorry for that. school and work have been a lot but I'm trying my best lol
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> tw: covid

Staring at a screen for six hours a day gave Race nothing more than a headache and an attitude. God. He really thought he hated regular school, but after six months of virtual learning, he was ready to go back. The work wasn’t too bad, but by the end of an hour-long period, Race could barely keep his eyes open. There just wasn’t any  _ spice _ to his days. Especially not now since Zoom fixed its bugs and made it harder for people to hack calls.

By the end of a six-hour day, Race couldn’t help but just sit there in bed for a while, staring out his window and wondering where he would be if the pandemic never happened.

Mentally, somewhere much better, that’s for sure. Physically, Mr. Wiesel’s US History class.

Oh, wait. That’s exactly where he is, anyway. 

Only, from his bed, online. A  _ stupid _ zoom call that has his head pounding and his eyes stinging. Sophomore year was supposed to be easy, but now he wakes up every morning with an ache in his stomach and energy in his body that he just can’t get out.

They’re not even ten minutes into period three and he’s already lost interest entirely. All his thoughts are on last night; his nightmares; his father. But it’s not important… right?

“ _ Anthony! _ ” Yelled a shrill, nasally voice. Weasel.

Biting back a groan, Race sat up in bed and unmuted his computer, “What’s up, Weasel?”

Having already heard a load of name crap from Albert, Weasel was no longer in the mood for his student’s disrespect. “At  _ least _ call me Mister.”

“Ah, well, I’ll call you sweetheart if you let me sleep the rest of class,” Race joked with a cheeky grin. He watched as Weasel rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself and his classmates chuckled on screen. It was his brand, being the class clown. Even though he wasn’t in the mood to mess around with his teacher that day, if he didn’t, his best friend would definitely know something was up.

Albert. The redhead whose screen always appeared next to Race’s own. The guy was the first friend Race met when he and his brothers moved to Manhattan, and ever since then, they were inseparable. Well, of course, until everyone had to stay in their apartments. But they still took every chance they could to safely hang out and get away from their respective homes. 

Albert, his only real friend, and the best guy to get him out of trouble.

“Aw, come on, Weasel!” Albert laughed. “Leave him be, it’s not his fault we don’t do anything in this class!”

Race grinned and pulled out his phone to text Al a quick “thanks!” before returning his attention to Weasel’s class. He might as well try and pay attention. For Jack’s sake.

“ _ Well _ , since you’re all craving to have some work to do, how about we start a new project?” 

Race rolled his eyes, and though muted, he could see everyone groan on camera. Everyone at their school knew Weasel gave out the most irrelevant projects of any teacher- even worse than Mr. Pulitzer giving his American Lit class an economics lesson!

“Oh, please!” Weasel cried. “You haven’t even heard what it’ll be yet. You might like it!”

“Weasel, you’re projects stink worse than the sewers outside my apartment!” Albert called out. Race had to bite back a laugh; whenever the boys hung out in Al’s room, they had to keep the windows closed to block out the stench, even during the scalding hot summers.

“Well, this one will be different,” their teacher protested. The students all watched as he jot down a few notes off-camera and looked back up at them. “Alright. I’m going to assign you each a family. A well-known family, either famous or…  _ in _ famous. 

“It will be your job to research them; who they are, why we know them, what importance they have to the world. I’ll make a rubric tonight and we’ll go over it in class tomorrow-”

“Mr. Weasel?”

Weisel sighed. “Yes, Mush?”

“Aren’t we supposed to be learning about federalism?”

“Oh, well it’s alright. We’re just taking a break from it since no one can actually pay attention to the lessons in the first place.”

Race groaned and unmuted himself, asking “But what does this have to do with anything?”

Weasel rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Not much. But, it will show you how we have evolved in this country from a small group of colonies to a whole nation of unique individuals. Maybe you’ll even learn something about yourself. I don’t know… Half of you are failing and I just need you to get your grades up before the marking period ends.”

Race pursed his lips but nodded. Anything to stop talking about federalism for a little while.

He watched as Weasel shared his screen, showing the class what families they’d be researching. Albert’s name was first; the Kardashians- of _course_ they’d be included.

As Race searched for his name, he began to tune out his teacher, but the world went completely silent when he finally read “Anthony Kelly - The Higgins.”

The name alone sent cold shivers down his spine, but he didn’t know why.

He snapped back to attention as Weasel said, “Anthony, you need to be careful with what you research. Your family is an active criminal group from Santa Fe, New Mexico. So, with the distance, it shouldn’t be a big deal, but just don’t be stupid, alright?”

Race gave his teacher a thumbs up. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed while his eyes were still fixed on that name. There was something about it that frightened him. Something besides them being an active bunch of criminals. But he had no idea what the problem could be. He racked his brain for an answer, yet found nothing but empty space.

But Santa Fe, that’s where Jack grew up. That’s where he himself lived for a couple of years before he and his brothers moved to Manhattan. Maybe Jack would know more than him. Maybe Race knew more than he could remember.

The second Weasel ended the class, Race shot up from his bed and headed to the kitchen to find his brother.

“Jack!” he called.

He saw his brother bent over the dishwasher, putting plates away. Jack craned his neck over his shoulder to see Race approaching and smiled. “Hey, kiddo, what do you want for lunch?”

Race shook his head, “I’m not hungry, but can I ask you something?”

Jack nodded and turned back to the dishwasher. “What’s up?”

“Do you know anything about the Higgins family?”

_ CRASH! _

Race jumped out of his skin, eyes blown wide as he watched all the plates in Jack’s hands' slip and shatter against the kitchen floor.

“ _ Shit! _ ” Jack cried. He put his hand out at Race, gesturing him to back up. It was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Surely the crash didn’t startle him that much, Race thought.

“Do you want help?” Race asked, voice an octave higher. His brother never acted like this, and if he were being completely honest, it scared him.

“ _ No _ ,” Jack replied, a bit harsher than he intended. “I just-  _ shit. _ Why are you even asking me about them?”

Race’s eyes widened, “So you  _ do _ know them?”

Jack hesitated before nodding, his face turned away from Race.

The kid pressed on, “Can you tell me about them? I have a project for school and I have to research them-”   
“A project for school?” Jack asked as he stood up. He brought the broken plate shards to the trash can and began cleaning off his hands. “What kind of project is this?”

Race shrugged, feeling slightly defensive. “I dunno… just a research assignment. My teacher had to give us  _ something _ to do.”

Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counters. He wore a stone-cold stare that could put Medusa to shame. “I don’t think I want you to do this project, Anthony.”

Uh oh.

Jack never called him Anthony. Hardly even called him Tony.

“Jackie, please! Can’t you tell me anything? It’s not a big deal-”

“Yea, it is, Tony! You don’t understand, you were just a baby when we lived there. That family is bad news, okay, kid? I don’t want you getting wrapped up in any of their nonsense.”

“Jack, it’s just a school project! Nothing is going to happen.”

Jack sighed and put his head in his hands. He wasn’t ready to tell Race the truth. Wasn’t ready to open that door. Because once it opened, it could never be shut. And all the pain and fear they spent years escaping would come flooding back. And he wouldn’t-  _ couldn’t _ \- watch Race go through any of it again.

“Okay,” he caved. “All I can really tell you is that they’re a cult family of murderers and thieves. They crave power and attention and will stop at nothing to get it. They don’t care who they hurt or how, as long as it serves to benefit themselves.”

“Is that why we left?”

Jack stared at his kid brother, a part of him knew that right then was the most optimal time to tell him the truth. Another part of him was too afraid of the outcome. He gulped and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, basically.”

“So why does Medda still live there?” He asked.

“She has to,” Jack shrugged. “It’s her life. She has family, work, connections… she couldn’t just leave. Besides, they’d never go after her. She’s too high up in the community.”

Race nodded. He wanted to press Jack for more information on the Higgins, but he could tell his brother was already exhausted by the conversation. He knew it would only hurt him to keep talking about it.

Jack cleared his throat and gestured toward the living room, “Hey, why don’t you go sit with Charlie and get some homework done. I’ll bring you some lunch in a couple minutes, okay?”

Race pursed his lips but nodded. He sauntered to the door before turning on his heels and giving his big brother a smile, “Thanks, Jackie.”

Jack smiled back, tight and worrisome, but sincere. He didn’t know what was coming, only that this project was only the beginning of something big. It was all too strange to be merely a coincidence, and none of it sat well with Jack.

He supposed he could just tell Race the truth; come clean before the kid accidentally discovered everything on his own. But something stopped him every time he worked up enough courage. Something about looking into the kid's crystal blue doe eyes that held such wonder and innocence. And something akin to fear of losing that childlike glimmer.

He knew he had to tell him. Damn, he knew more than anything else. But he couldn’t. Could he?

As soon as the door shut and he was alone, Jack whipped out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts quickly and hit call.

“Hey, it’s me. Something came up… would you mind if I came over in a half hour?”


	4. I Can See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i am so sorry i know it's been awhile. i haven't been doing well but I hope you enjoy this chapter... things will start to pick up more in the next one!

Keeping secrets from Race was just about the last thing Jack ever wanted to do. But despite his best efforts, he’s spent the better part of the last decade hiding Race’s entire past from him. And even though it tore him up inside, Jack still believed it was for the best. Thought that if Racer were to know the truth, it would only cause pain and suffering.

But his friends didn’t see it that way.

Davey and Katherine were the only people outside their family who knew what happened before Jack and his brothers moved to New York. They were the only people Jack trusted enough to keep their secret. 

That’s why the minute Race uttered the name ‘Higgins,’ Jack knew he had to talk to them. And not 15 minutes later, he found himself resting on the couch in their modest apartment, staring at the water damage on the old walls, and clutching a mug of steaming chamomile tea like it were his lifeline. Davey’s voice and the hand resting on his shoulder were the only things keeping him grounded in reality.

The project worried them just as much as it did him. What were the odds? Out of all the crazy families in the world to research, Race had to get saddled with his own. 

“I don’t know, Jack… It may be time to tell him the truth. I mean, I’ve never seen Race like this before. He’s fidgeting more than when he’s off his meds; he’s quiet; he’s barely eating, barely sleeping, and when he does, he just has nightmare after nightmare about Kaine. It’s like he’s got some intuition; like him and his father are connected-”

“God,” Jack groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Damn, Davey, please don’t say that. A connection with that man is the last thing Race needs.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Katherine piped in as she took a seat across from the couple. “He’s his dad.”

Jack once believed there was good in everyone. He thought bad people were just shells, hiding a good person who’d been hurt too many times. Now, the mere thought of such a silly belief is enough to churn his stomach.

_ Disgustingly naive, _ he thought to himself. 

“I don’t give a damn who he is!” Jack all but yelled. “Blood ain’t the only thing that makes you a father, and that man sure as hell ain’t Races. Not anymore.”

Davey looked at his partner with concern and worry in his eyes before shifting to look at his roommate. He shrugged at her; this was beyond him entirely. Race reminded him too much of Les. He tried to think of how he would handle this situation if it were him instead of Race, but his mind came up empty.

Katherine nodded in understanding and cleared her throat as her eyes met Jack’s bowed head. “I know, Jack. After everything he put Tony through, I don’t blame you for wanting to hide it all. 

“You once told me that… that morning when Race woke up happy, for the first time in years, and just couldn’t remember anything… you said it was like God gave you a gift. You said you went to church for the first time in years, thanking all the Angels for taking care of him…”

Katherine stood and kneeled in front of Jack, taking his hand in hers. She smiled softly, “I know you want to go through life pretending like the past never happened. You were both given a second chance; why would you want to pass that up? But whether you like it or not, Race is starting to remember. He’s waking up from the dream you’ve all been living in the last few years. How do you think he’s gonna react when he realizes you’ve kept all this from him for so long?”

Jack visibly deflated. His tense muscles softened into Davey’s reassuring touch. 

He knew there was some truth in what she said. Well, more like a lot of truth. There could be no way to predict how Race would react, but based on his typical reactions to people lying to him, it wouldn’t be pretty. And it’s not that Jack was necessarily lying to the boy, but Katherine was right.

One day, when Race was six, they took him for his regular therapy appointment. They just wanted to see the kid smile. It had been months since they saw his wide, toothy grin. They thought the sessions would help. But that day, something went wrong. His mind collapsed in on itself and sent him into a panicked frenzy. Jack remembers Medda getting the call from Dr. Kloppman. Remembers her dropping everything and running out to the car. He remembers having to hold Crutchie, who was shaking and crying, and wishing someone was there to hold him.

Medda didn’t come home for another hour. And when she did, she was still alone as she was when she left. Race had to be hospitalized. They were worried he would hurt himself, and they needed to keep him safe while they monitored his condition. His mind was at war with itself, and there was no telling what would happen when the battle ended.

The next morning he woke up, surrounded by his new family, and the past no longer existed.

All that mattered, all that was real at that moment, were Medda, Charlie, and Jack. Jack, his protector. His big brother. Jack. Jack. Jack-

“ _ Jack! _ ” Kath cried out.

Jack startled out of his memories, eyes catching sight of the warm sunlight streaming through the curtains. He let his gaze linger out the window. The sky, what he could see of it past the towering buildings of Manhattan, was orange and pink. It was getting late; he had to get home to the boys soon.

Clearing his throat, Jack shifted his gaze between Davey and Katherine. He shook his head slightly and offered a tight smile, “I’m sorry… I was just thinking.”

Davey snaked an arm around Jack’s shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze, “It’s okay. Are you alright?”

“Yea,” Jack assured, leaning into the touch. He looked at Katherine again. “I hear what you’re saying, Kath, I do. And I know you’re right. I’m gonna talk to him tomorrow. I think I scared him earlier… I dunno, I just don’t want to put anything else on him just yet.”

Kath nodded and sat back, “That’s fine. Just don’t wait too long. We don’t know what he’ll find when he’s doing that project.”

The couple both nodded their heads in agreement. Jack sighed and stared out the window again, willing the sky to give him the courage he needs to face his baby brother.

But the sky remained silent, peaceful, willing Jack to find the courage from within himself.


End file.
